Pokemon: Renegade Soldiers vs The Dark King
by Brando1230
Summary: The Dark King's Shadow Empire rules Pokerth and the only hope for the world are the Renegade Soldiers. Please Review
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah

This is a story about a distorted future where evil reigns and good hides in the shadows. Gravity is displaced; there are only floating islands in the air and little water to spare. The darkness has taken over and group of young heroes must balance the world and destroy the darkness. Our heroes: The Renegade Soldiers must gather all the Pokemon of legend to defeat the darkness.

Our story starts off on the island Vestus where the Dark King's henchmen are collecting offerings. "No! Please! Don't take my daughter!" a frantic mother yelled.

"hehehe, you know the drill, every month we take a virgin from every inhabited island." Said the Dark Trainer. His Haunters were carrying a young girl to his ship. "Resistors will pay the price. So shut up or die." Suddenly there was a bright flash and a scream. The Haunters were KO'd and the little girl by her mother." Who dare attack a soldier of the Shadow Empire." He yelled angrily, "Show yourselves, Cowards!"

A gust blows and suddenly three men appear. "We aren't the cowards the Dark King is for hiding behind his minions and causing nightmares to appear in everyone!" the one in the center exclaimed.

"We will fight the Dark King until we die!" the one on the right exclaimed.

The on the left exclaimed, "Run back to your King and tell him what has happened today!"

They all yelled ferociously, "We are the Renegade Soldiers and we are the light that shines destroying the darkness, the hope hidden in the shadows, and the saviors of Pokerth!"

The soldier got onto his ship and fled. Our heroes were about leave well but woman asked for their names. "I'm Brando, Leader of the Renegade Soldiers and this is my pokemon partner Bert." He said. Brando was a muscular man, with tan skin, a scar through his left eye, and short, shiny curly, and black hair. Bert was a slightly larger than usual Swampert with a small almost unnoticeable piece missing from its tail.

"I'm Rush and this is my partner Charlez." Rush was also muscular but, was a smidge shorter than Brando, had pale skin, and his hair was short, blonde and spiked. Charlez was also larger than most Charizards and was darker with a large tail flame.

"I'm Shadow and this is my partner Blaze." was a tall, muscular man, with very dark skin, and his head was shaved. Ty was a Blaziken with longer and sharper talons than usual.

They left on there air ship towards there base of operations. Their base was on a large island called The Arc. The entire island is the base and a colony, it is also protected by a mysterious aura. In the center of the island, in the middle of the courtyard there is a statue of Arceus, in the pedestal of the statue are many hollow spots and an inscription in the Unown language that reads: "When all those of Legends and all the plates are in place balance will come to the world"

"What took you guys so long," said Fang "I was getting really bored and so was Ken." Fang was a large muscular man with short blond hair. Ken was an Empoleon who had large horns and sharp wings.

"You boys said you were gonna be back an hour ago." said Tempest. Tempest was a short girl with red hair. Her partner Lithi was a Jolteon with a lot of packed energy.

"Where are the others at?" asked Brando. He was told Tanner and Takeshi were in the training room having a battle. When he got in there they had just finished there battle.

"Almost beat you that time Takeshi." said Tanner, "I hope Stripes is okay." Tanner was a tall skinny man with dirty blonde hair. Stripes was a Raichu a large Raichu with a sharp tail.

"That makes it eight for me and two for you." said Takeshi. "Ty and me are just too strong for you two to handle." Takeshi was a fit man with dark tan skin and no hair. Ty was a Typhlosion with big fangs and huge flames.

"Hey guys there's gonna be a meeting in half an hour!" Brando then left to the courtyard garden.

In the Garden Brawnson, Tango, and the new recruit Ian were tending to the flowers.

"Thanks for the help guys," said Brawnson "tending to the gardens is a hard job for me and Megumi." Brawnsod was a black man with a goatee and no hair. Megumi was Meganium with large flowers around its neck and a broken antenna.

"Well I think Gamma likes to water plants anyway," said Tango. Tango was a stout man with dirty blond hair. Gamman was a large Blastoise with extended cannons and larger claws.

"Well I used tend to the gardens with Bob before I joined you guys." said Ian. Ian was tall with brown hair. Bob was a Venusaur with bigger fangs and and flowers.

"Meeting half an hour!" said Brando.

**30 minutes later**

The Renegade Soldier officers "Okay guys so far we have done small things to stop the Dark King." said Brando. "Next week we'll be going to hostily take over these major facilities: the Training Facility and Weapons Factory, these major shipping/trading islands: Balen and Hiru, and the Crypt." He turns the monitor "The Crypt is a mysterious place that the Dark King has much interest in." he shows a map of Pokerth. "Here are the teams for the missions," the map shows their faces. "Ian and Tanner will go to the Training Facility, Fang and Tango will attack the weapons factory, Brawnson and Tempest go to Balen, Shadow and Takeshi take over Hiru, while Rush and I find out what's happening at the Crypt." he turns off the monitor. "Each of you pick out a few soldiers and get some equipment ready."

Will their plans succeed or fail. This is merely the beginning introduction to their story. Will the Dark King fall in the light or will the Renegade Soldiers succumb to the Darkness?

Author's Note: Well this is my first fanfictions introduction if you think it is good so far tell me so I can work on it more if not tell where I went wrong and I'll fix it


	2. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon blah blah blah

Everyone was preparing for the mission that was going to take place the next week. Everyone was doing something to prepare whether it be gathering weapons and ammunition or fueling and the ships for the journey. As the Renegade Soldiers prepared for their mission the Dark King's Shadow Empire prepared for their arrival.

Dark King was in his chambers when the soldier from Vestus entered. "I have something to tell you milord."

"Guards seize him," the Dark King commanded to his two elite guards. The two guards grabbed him. "You know it is forbidden to enter my chambers without consent of me or the council!" He yelled, "Unless of course its that time of the month again."

"Time of the month sire?" the soldier asked.

"You know, that time of the month where all the people of my empire come here to complain about things and I fix their problem or kill them and put them in the Pit." He told the soldier, "I usually kill them and put them in the pit though."

"Sire that is not scheduled until next week." His advisor informed him.

"Oh, In that case throw him in the dungeon with no supper!" he commanded.

The guards were dragging him when he yelled, "Milord, wait! I need to tell you something!" the Dark King ignored his pleas, "It involves the Renegade Soldiers!" The Dark King waved is hand and the guards dropped him.

"What pray tell do you have to tell me about the small itch in my side." He laughed.

The soldier told the Dark King what happened, "…and then they told me to tell you about this, my liege."

"This isn't good, this rebellion has turned from a small itch to a thorn in my side." The Dark King thought aloud. "Leave me, and see that this doesn't happen again."

"I thank you for you mercy o great king." He groveled.

As he left the room the Dark King signaled one of his guards to kill the soldier. The guard left the room and a loud scream was heard, when the guard reentered the room the soldier's carcass was on his now bloodied pike. "Failure is not accepted in my Shadow Empire!" he yelled with anger, "Dump his body in the pit with the other failures." The guard dumped the body in a pit hidden behind the throne pedestal.

The Dark King went into the communication room to send a message to all of the Shadow Army. "Attention Shadow Army we have reports of a rebellion, I want all post and bases to increase security and go into high alert." The message was transmitted on all frequencies so anyone with a radio heard it.

Back at The ArcAfter everyone heard the Dark King's announcement Brando called another meeting. "We have just received word that the defensives on the areas we were going to attack have increased." Brando told them, "Because of this new development we will have to accelerate our plans. Instead of attacking in one week we will attack in two days." Everyone gasped, "We will have to speed up preparations if we want to hit them before they fortify their defenses. There is also another change in plans, Fang and Tango you and your team must depart immediately so you stop their shipment of weapons from the weapon factory/armory."

"We just about done with preparations we just have to fuel up our ships." Fang told Brando.

"Yeah, okay but if their exporting weapons from there doesn't it mean it'll be harder to get past security?" Tango inquired

"Yes, I foresaw this, this is why I'm assigning you guys two extra ships with enhanced firepower. If there is nothing left to say then you're all dismissed." Said Brando.

Rush and Brando were in the training room practicing their abilities. You see in this future Trainers didn't only command their pokemon to fight they fought with them. They were all sparring training their abilities. "So Brando since we are going to The Crypt I thought we should practice the Sync ability with our pokemon." Rush suggested. The Sync ability is the ability to link with your pokemon via your mind. This allows the user to communicate without talking and feel what they feel via the five senses. Although there are downsides, one of which is feeling there pain both physical and mental. Only those with the proper psychic training, a strong bond with their pokemon, and strong minds can use the Sync ability. If your bond and mind isn't strong when you use it your mind will be dominated by your partner and you'll lose yourself, for the one with stronger mind controls the one with a weaker mind.

"Okay then." Brando Syncs with Bert "Wow, every time I do this it feels so weird." His voice came from his body and Bert's.

"You think it feels freaky try flying and being on the ground at the same time, trippy." Rush said from his and Charlez mouth. They engaged in combat taking blows that sent Rush and Brando's bodies flying.

"You've been practicing Rush, you almost beat me with that Steel Wing."

"Almost my ass, your Rock Smash broke my back."

"I'll call for a nurse." Brando said, he limped to the comscreen and contacted a nurse.

"Hello sir, what can we do for you?" the Head Nurse asked.

"Well, our training session got a bit out of hand." He told her.

"We'll be right over." She told him with a sigh. A few minutes later eight Chansey's, a Blissey, and the Head Nurse came in with stretchers for the lot of them. "You guys shouldn't really be training so hard before an important mission." She scolded. They were taken to the infirmary where they received treatment for there injuries.

Fang and Tango were in the mess hall chowing down. "God I love eating like this before a mission." Fang announced with his mouthful.

Tango replied, "You eat like this everyday." It looked as if there was an entire buffet on the table.

"I know, but especially like it before missions."

"Can I at least have some?" Tango asked

'No, my food!" He replied as he slapped away Tango's hand.

Takeshi and Shadow were trying to get dates before there departure. As usual Shadow somehow knows every girl they meet and Takeshi gets a pity date. Also as usual Shadow and Takeshi the date was a one-night stand.

Brawnson and Tempest were in the Courtyard Garden admiring the flowers. "Don't you think flowers are just beautiful." Brawnson said as he watered the flwers.

"I don't like flowers too much." Tempest told him, "The only flower I like is the Black Rose." She took a Black Rose and put it in her hair. Of course it pricked her so she had Brawnson prune it for her.

Tanner was in the workshop working on one of his inventions. Ian was there observing his progress. "So what does this do?" Ian asked as he pinted to a robot on wheels.

"That's my old chorebot 1.0." Tanner answered, "You mind being quiet this requires the utmost concentration and precision." He commanded as he placed something in the robot he was working on. He gasped, "Get Down!" he jumped to the floor and covered his and so did Ian as his robot exploded.

All the Renegade Soldiers prepared for their missions in their own way. But will all this preparation be in vain, will they succeed or will they fail. Will Dark King continue ruling the world or will the Renegade Soldiers take him down. Find out when I feel like writing the next chapter.

Author's Note: I couldn't think of anything to write so ya know. Anywho the later chapters will have more action and drama and other crap. So Review it now click that button \/ Now do it


	3. Trident Mercenaries

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah

P.S. If I did it would be on Adult Swim or worse

Fang and Tango's team had left for there assault on the Weapons Factory/Armory. Will they succeed to take over the place. What is instore for them, let's find out.

"Tango, come one we have to leave right now." Fang yelled over his ship's speaker. "You're taking to long I'm leaving and taking the backup ships with me. Try to catch up." Fang's personal ship was painted blue and gold and was called The Emperor.

"I'm comin'!" yelled Tango. He ran into his blue and white ship the Cannon. "Take off." He commanded to the ships pilot over the comscreen.

As they flew across the dark, empty skies of Pokerth the only thing they could feel was sorrow. After the Great Falling the world collapsed and gravity displaced. Sorrow filled the land or what was left of it. Eventually the Dark King took over, but no one knows how he obtained his power.

"We're closing in on the target, sir." The pilot alerted Fang. The Weapon Factory/Armory was a large facility spurting out smoke.

"Okay," said Fang, "Here's the plan Tango and I will take on the enemy ships head on while the other ships flank around and hit them where it hurts." They initiated the plan to take out the outer aerial forces.

"They haven't noticed us yet." Tango observed, "So let's give them something to notice us." He signaled the pilot and Fang. Several missiles flew from both ships damaging the enemies head ship. Unknown to the enemy one of those missiles was Ken using Drill Peck. Ken swiftly drilled through the enemies ships. Gamma was on top of the Cannon firing well Hydro Cannons.

"The ships are in place, sir" the Captain of one the ships told Fang with a frnch accent, "Awaiting your orders to attack."

"Good job Falchion," Fang acknowledged Falchion, "Let them have it sraight up the rear!"

Falchion's was called the Blue Blade and was painted mostly blue with red streaks. The Blue Blade began assaulting the enemies rear with help from Emma and her ship the Magnet. The Magnet fired EMP waves which disabled all enemy ships within range, it was powered by several Magnemite, Magneton, and Emma's Magnezone. The Blue Blade was equipped with heavy duty weapons that destroyed the immobilized ships with ease.

The enemy ships vastly outgunned and outnumbered the Renegade Soldier's forces. It seemed as if the Renegade Soldiers where going to fail. Then a ship came in bearing a odd insignia. The ship seemed neutral at first, but then it began attaqcking the Shadow Empire's forces. The ship had immense firepower and dispatched of the Shadow Empire forces with much ease.

"Are you in charge of this operation?" A man asked via the comscreen.

Fang replied, "Yes, but who are you and how did you get this frequency?"

"I'm Tritus leader of the Trident Mercenaries, your leader sent us to help you for a price of course." The man said.

"I hate mercs and Brando know that." Fang yelled, "They're the reason I joined the Renegade Soldiers, but I'll work with you, for now."

"Quit the chatter and get back to the fig..!" There was an explosion cutting off Tango. "Damn, my ship has taken too much damage I'm going to fall back for now, but I'll send out my fighter for some support." As the Cannon retreated small fighters ships left accompanied by flying-type pokemon.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to finish the fight." Fang said. After a while of fighting there were still a lot of enemy ships to spare. "We've destroyed so many yet they're still coming!"

"Let my ship and I handle this!" Tritus said. His ship was called King Trident and it was well named for the front of the ship had three massive energy spear cannons. "Fang, tell your men to move out of the area." Tritus commanded Fang. "Prepare the Trident Blast." He told his crew. The three cannons on the front of his ship began to glow. "Fire when ready." The cannons fired three giant beams of energy destroying all the enemy ships.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" asked Fang

"Because, it drains my ship and electric pokemon's power."

"My ship you scorched it a bit!" Tango yells, "Man It just got its second coat…" he continues complaining.

"Well I did tell you to move," Tritus tells him, "besides I think your paint job on your ship was shoddy."

"Jerk." Tango mumbles quietly

After the battle scavenger ships flew out to salvage anything. A few of the scavengers came back to the ships carrying something on their scavenger pods, "Look what we found sir." The one in the front of the object told Tango.

"[Whistles] Wow! That's big." Tango remarked, "How about you guys mount that big thing on the bow of my ship." He commanded

Fang walks by, "That's one big shaft, I sure would like to use it."

"Too bad, I already called it." Tango retorted.

"Fine then while they're installing your new gun and fixing your ship lets go take over the Weapons Factory." Fang said.

"Remember, Brando said I could keep some of what you find and all that I find." Tritus tells them, Tango looks at him, "Don't worry I don't want your hyper cannon," he points at his ship, "as you can see I already have three super-charged cutom ones."

The crew loaded up on infantry weapons to infiltrate the Weapons Factory The entrance to the Facility was a giant, thick metal/stone door. The entire facility had an energy shield covering the complex. With shield in palce it was impossible to open the gate.

"Damn the gate won't open!" Tango cursed.

Emma walked through with her Magnezone, Magnemite, and Magneton "If I can get the shield down can you break through the gate?" Emma asked Falchion.

"Sure, Magmortar can break through just about anything!" Falchion replied with confidence and a thumbs up.

"Okay, guys use Thunder Wave." Emma commanded to her pokemon. They used Thunder Wave and disabled some of the shield surrounding the gate. "Your turn Falchion!"

"Okay," Magmortar gets into position, "FI-RE!" Magmortar pulls back for the hit with a flaming fist, "PAUNCH!" Magmortar unleashed a devastating Fire Punch breaking open a large hole in the gate.

_Where have I seen that move before?_ Tritus questioned himself.

"Good job Falchion." Tango congratulated him.

"Okay boys lets get in there before the shields come back on." Fang said. All of the Renegade Soldiers and Trident Soldiers entered the Weapon Factory. "Hurry up soldier the shields will be up any second now," it was too late the energy shield closed on him cutting him in two. "Wow, look at that carnage, but we'll have to have hold a memorial for him later."

Now that they have entered the facility will they succeed in taking it over. Can the Renegade Soldiers really trust the Trident Mercenaries. Why am I writing this story? Find out in the next chapter, maybe

Author's Note: I tried to make it more actiony so tell me if I did good.

P.S. Did you notice the Nintendo Reference?


	4. The Armory

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon bloop blee blop…

If I did well it would be more pervy, and that's saying something.

Brando was in his ship preparing for his voyage to The Crypt. His ships base color was black with blue designs it was called Havoc. It was his ship before he left the Shadow Empire. He was making sure it was well stocked and working at peak efficiency. _Fang and Tango better not fail, we're counting on them._

_Everything will go well master, your plans always go well. _Bert reassured Brando.

Rush contacted Brando from his ship, "Brando my ship is ready to go," Rush's ship was orange with blue designs it was called the Dragon.

_I'm beginning to get restless master I need to fight!_ Charlzes told Rush with a roar.

_We will fight soon enough don't be impatient. _Rush scolded.

**Back at the Weapon Factory/Armory.**

Emma was chosen to stay outside and keep watch. While Fang, Tango, Tritus, Falchion and their teams were infiltrating the facility. They geared up and ran down the main hallway. They came across a fork in the hallway leading to the different corridors. There were only three hallways to choose from, one led to the left corridor, another the right corridor, and the middle one was still the main hallway.

"Okay, who's teaming up with who?" Falchion asked as he flexed.

"Well someone has to team up with Tritus," he glares at Tritus, "I still don't trust him! So who's going to team up with him?"

"Don't srain yourselves now." He chuckled.

Falchion and Tango look at each other, "Not it!" They exclaim.

"FUCK YOU TOO GUYS!" Fang yells, then covers his mouth quickly, "Fine, but I won't enjoy it." Fang and Tritus go down the Main Hallway, while Tango goes left and Falchion goes right.

After the group splits up they run into a little trouble. There were a lot of guards around every corner, but they weren't very skilled so they were taken down easily. They just kept coming and coming. They slowly advanced forward.

Falchion was exploring the corridor; the East Corridor was filled with several large rooms. The rooms were filled with weapons, ships, and other equipment. "We must be in the Armory/Storage Wing." Falchion observed as he entered the rooms. The guards in this area were few and had low fire-power, "There must not be explosives around this area."

Most of Falchion's squad was guarding other Armory rooms. At the end of the corridor was a large room. "You guys stay outside and guard the room." He commands the remainder of his team. When he enters the room he's surprised to see a scrawny man shuffling through papers. "Excuse me?" He questions with his gun raised, "Who are you?"

The man gets up, "Oh, are you the intruder?" He asks as he walks up, "Well I'm Sergeant Andrews, the head of the Armory Wing due to my organization skills."

"Well I'm going to ask you to surrender now." Falchion tells Andrew.

"No can do fella," He takes out a Pokeball, "I'm ordered to protect this wing with my life, although I do hate it so." He throws out his Pokeball and a Porygon Z appears, "This is Program he helps me out when he's not causing mischief."

"Well I'm CAPTAIN FALCHION!" He throws out his Pokeball unleashing Magmortar, "Show your moves!" He exclaimed while gesturing him to bring it with his hands.

"Discharge." Andrew commands. Program unleashes electrical sparks that cover the field.

Magmortar was unable to dodge, but was able to counter. "Use Smokescreen!" Magmortar spit out a thick smokescreen that covered the entire stage.

"Lock On." Program targets Magmortar through the thick smoke, "Tri-Attack." Program unleashes the Tri-Attack, but it explodes in its face due to the smoke.

Unknowing to Andrew and Program Magmortar was behind Program, "FI-RE" Flames began to brew around Magmortar's arm, "PAUNCH!" Magmortar unleashes his Fire-Punch with an extra bang, because of the smoke.

Just as the smoke began to fade, "Thunder." A large lighting bolt strikes Magmortar leaving him stunned, "Thunder." Another lightning bolt strikes Magmortar, but this time Magmortar flies away.

"Well played," He gestures by saluting him, "but I believe it's time to end this." Magmortar gets up and extends his arm aiming it at Program, "It's about to get hot in here, OVERHEAT!" Magmortar begins charging heat in its arm, "MAX POWER FIRE!" Magmortar unleashes a devastating Overheat.

"Max power Hyper Beam." Program charges and fires a powerful Hyper Beam. The two powerful blasts collide causing mass residual energy.

"Intense!" Falchion yells with a mighty guffaw, "This power is overwhelming, its going down to has the most determination." The two colliding blasts push against each other.

Although you couldn't see it Andrew and Program were determined to win. The emanating energy pushed Andrew back and made him sweat a bit. But Program wasn't able to take the heat and was KO'd. The force of the blast propelled Program backwards hitting Andrew. The two hit the desk broke through it and hit the wall hard.

"Ha ha, If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen!" He was on fire. The regular lights had turned off and red lights turned on, also all the doors locked and emergency blast doors began to close down. "Not good."

A few moments later a computer voice said "East Wing Emergency Lockdown Complete." computer beeps, "Air Lock commencing." The air in the area begins to get thinner, "Estimated Time of Completion Ten Minutes."

"This is not good," He puts Magmortar back in his Pokeball. He activated his comlink and contacted them to see what there situation was, they all responded the same: they were trapped and it became harder to breathe. He contacts Fang and Tango, "Sirs we have a problem, the East Wing just went into Lockdown and the air's getting thinner." Falchion explained with a raspy voice.

"Everything's fine on my end other than this neverending hallway and the mercenary." Fang reports.

"Yeah, same here I just took down the supervisor of the area and nothing's happened yet." Tango reports in…

Beta Read by: Storm Parakaitz website: .net

Authors Note: Yeah, I'm that good. So how was the first Pokemon Battle! I know it was a little short, but what do you think about it. I kinda wrote this in one day so It's probably not that good. And to any fans out there, Thanks for Reading. I don't know when I'll write Ch.5, but I'll tell you one thing it'll be Tango's adventure.


	5. The Factory

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so on and so forth

If I did you'd know, trust me.

The Dark King was doing his annual complain to the King Day, it's the day where all of the people in Shadow Empire complain to the King. They would enter his throne room and state there case. The King didn't like this too much, but he did it anyway, for the sake of making an appearance.

"Next!" The Dark King yells as his guards dump a body into The Pit. A farmer walks into the room with his children, "What is your problem and how do you propose I fix it?" The Dark King says in a low irritated/bored voice.

"Well sire, your troops have kidnapped my wife and two of my daughters, they also destroyed my crops." The farmer complained.

"And what do you want me to do about it, they're told to take a virgin girl every month and to take resistors captive, they're merely doing there job." The Dark King sighs, "Also, did you ever think that maybe I ordered them to destroy your crops, because they weren't to my liking?" He signals a guard to kill the farmer. Two guards lift their rifles and fires splattering his blood on his children. "Take the children and put them in training for the military," He looks at the bloodstains everywhere, "Also, can we get a clean up crew." Four soldiers come in: two take the children and escort them to the military school and the other two cleaned the room of blood stains.

The Dark King's supervisor whispers in the Dark King's ear, "The rebels have stopped our weapon shipments and infiltrated our Weapons Factory and Arsenal."

He was drinking coffee at the time and does a spit-take, "WHAT!?"

**Back at the Weapons Factory/Arsenal after the team splits up:**

Tango was heading down the corridor quickly, just firing at any Shadow Soldier that happened to pop up. "Too easy," He says recklessly blasting his way through the corridor. Three soldiers come from around the corner; Tango pulls the trigger on his gun surprised to see no rounds coming out the barrel, "Shit, no ammo!"

The three soldiers throw out black pokeballs and three Houndours appear, the three Houndours had on collars. "Flamethrower!" The soldier in the middle commanded. The Houndours growled angrily before unleashing devastating flamethrowers.

Gamma jumps in front of Tango, "Hydro Pump!" Tango commands. Gamma points his cannons forward and fires a Hydro Pump neutralizing the triple flamethrower. "Again," Tango commands, Gamma fires another Hydro Pump and sweeps it across the floor knocking back the Houndours and the Soldiers.

The three soldiers get up and one of them press a button on a remote. The collars on the Houndours shock them getting them up, and making them angrier.

"That's cruel!" Tango said in disgust.

_It disgusts me how these people would purposely harm their own Pokemon, _Gamma tells Tango.

""Thunder Fang," The soldier commands as the three Houndours jump into the air with electricity covering their fangs and bite deep into Gamma's shell.

Gamma whines in pain, _Get them off me!_

Tango thinks for a moment, "Use Rapid Spin to shake 'em off!" Gamma withdraws into his shell and spins attempting to shake off the Houndours. He spins faster starting to loosen the Houndours. They finally fly off in all directions, but they left Gamma paralyzed.

Tango's squad finally catches up with him, "We're here sir!"

Tango looks back at them, "Finally!" He points at the soldiers and the Houndours, "End their suffering, but do it quickly in between the eyes." The Renegade Soldiers do what they were told.

One of the soldiers yelled out, "No, Please don't…" before he was shot.

"Let's head out!" Tango commands pointing forward, he advances forward with his squad.

They had made into the manufacturing wing of the facility and an endless number of soldiers kept on coming out of the manufacturing rooms. After clearing out a wave of soldiers they went into one of the manufacturing rooms and saw something horrific. They were mass producing Cyber-Soldiers. "Holy, mother of Arceus." One of the Renegade Soldiers exclaimed.

"I'm going to go find the control room of this wing and shut down this monstrosity." Tango leaves the room and his squad follows, "cover me!" He dashes forward running to the end of the hallway while his squad guns down anything in his way. He quickly busts through the door at the end of the hallway into a room covered in monitors and control panels.

Inside the room was a man wearing an engineering suit. He turned around addressed Tango, "Greetings, what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to break your monstrosities." Tango yells

"I beg to differ, my creations aren't a monstrosity they're a marvel. They are mass produced soldiers, this takes out basic training, bonding, and many other tedious tasks that goes into a regular soldier." He laughs evilly, "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Professor Liam, the engineer." He continues laughing.

"You're a monster! " Tango yells.

"I'm no monster, but my Metagross Prog is a true monster." He laughs evilly and throws out a Pokémon revealing his Metagross.

He throws out his pokeballs revealing Gamma, "Use Hydro Pump!" Gamma extends his cannons and aims them at the Metagross.

"Gyro Ball, Prog!" Professor Liam commands. The Metagross uses Gyro Ball and begins spinning. Gamma fires his Hydro Pump; the Hydro Pump pushes the Metagross back. But the Metagross continues advancing while spinning.

It hit Gamma and still spins. Gamma grabs Prog, "Bite it!" Gamma Bites down on the Metagross.

_This tastes fowl master, like steel and ugly combined._ Gamma complained as he tossed Prog into the air.

"Bullet Punch the turtle!" Prog unleashes several rapid punches onto Gamma

"Get it off you with Hydro Cannon!" Gamma aims his cannons and fires off a Hydro Cannon that breaks through the ceiling. Prog lands on the floor, "Is it over?"

"Not quite," Prog gets up. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Prog takes advantage of the time Gamma was recharging and punches him with a Thunder Punch.

"Not good," Tango began panicking. Gamma was getting weak. _We have to end this!_ "Skull Bash!" Gamma assumes the position and rushes forward head first.

"Meteor Mash!" Prog rushed forward with one of its fist cocked back. The two collided in a large explosion of power. When the smoke cleared both of them was knocked out.

"Damn!" Tango shouts. Then he aims his gun at Prof. Liam, "It's over."

He raises his hands in defeat, "You win!" Then he hits a button and the area begins to lockdown.

"NO!" Tango shoots at him on accident.

So on and so forth.

Authors Note: How nice, I've finally finished it. So how do you think it was? Very nice right? So yeah I'll work on Chapter Six later, it'll feature Fang and Tritus.


End file.
